Container storage facilities that include a storage rack including a plurality of supporting portions, a transport device that transports a container to any one of a plurality of supporting portions, and a gas supply device that supplies cleaning gas to containers respectively supported by the plurality of supporting portions. Such a container storage facility is used, for example, for large-scale storage for containers housing semiconductor wafers, reticles, and the like in semiconductor factories. Since the semiconductor wafers and the reticles stored in the containers undergo contamination due to natural oxidation or the like, there is a need to accurately measure and appropriately manage the flow rate of the cleaning gas supplied to the containers in order to prevent such contamination.
For example, JP 2015-12040A (Patent Document 1) discloses an inspection device that includes an inspection supply port joined to a supply nozzle of a gas supply device, and measures the flow rate of cleaning gas flowing from the inspection supply port while being supported by the supporting portion in place of a container. Since the inspection device measures the flow rate of the cleaning gas while being supported by the supporting portion as with an ordinary container, it is possible to accurately measure the flow rate of the supplied cleaning gas in the supporting portions by sequentially transferring the inspection device to the supporting portions, and performing the flow rate measurement. Note that an inspection control device that performs various determinations based on measurement results and stores measurement results, determination results and the like is also mounted to the inspection device, and the driving power for the inspection device is supplied from a small battery separately mounted to the inspection device.
However, the range of the supporting portions that can be measured together using the inspection device is limited by the battery capacity. Accordingly, there may be cases where all of the supporting portions cannot be measured together. In such cases, a measurement operation is discontinuously performed while carrying out battery replacement in the middle of the operation. Each of the data pieces on the measurement results obtained in each batch is loaded onto a working computer, and these data pieces are integrated at the end, thus obtaining measured data pieces in one-to-one correspondence with all of the supporting portions. In this manner, the inspection device of Patent Document 1 requires measurement processing for a plurality of batches executed to obtain a complete set of measured data with battery replacement performed in between, and data processing in the working computer. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in inspection efficiency.